


Loss

by Kjarval



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 23:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10450290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kjarval/pseuds/Kjarval
Summary: "− Такой нежный жест тоже не в моём стиле, да, кексик? – Тихий и провальный смешок слетает с моих губ. – Но сегодня так поступить можно."





	

− Мы с тобой слишком похожи, но различаемся в самых важных вещах. Тебе так нравятся эти люди, ты веришь в дружбу. Возможно, когда-то давно я тоже разделял такие мысли, но сейчас, − усмехаюсь, − извини, тыковка, это выше моих сил.

Осторожно глажу тебя по волосам, слипшимся от крови.

− Такой нежный жест тоже не в моём стиле, да, кексик? — Тихий и провальный смешок слетает с моих губ. — Но сегодня так поступить можно. Знаешь, мне бы стоило разозлиться на тебя за то, что ты сделал. Вступился за эту пандоровскую шлюху, и, нет, я не буду брать свои слова назад, а что теперь? Ты истекаешь кровью, а она, скорее всего, со спокойной душой обворовывает какого-нибудь лоха и заказывает для себя выпивку, чтобы отпраздновать это дело. Чёрт возьми, ты такой идиот со своим никому не нужным благородством.

Стонешь от боли громче от того, что я сжимаю твою сломанную руку.

− Прости, − произношу, ослабляя хватку. — Я всё же немного зол, но не на тебя, детка, а на неё. На тебя почему-то сегодня не получается злиться. Можешь считать прощальным подарком или попыткой извиниться за то, что потом я собираюсь сделать.

Тянешься ко мне, с такой мольбой в глазах, и пытаешься что-то сказать, но из твоих до сих пор прекрасных губ не выходит ничего, кроме хрипа.

− Пирожочек, не напрягайся, не трать силы понапрасну. Хочешь сказать, мне не нужно искать её, чтобы украсить какую-нибудь стену её мозгами? Извини, но в таком удовольствии я себе отказать не могу. Она в этой ситуации виновата изначально, так что должна получить то же, что и эти ребята.

Указываю на лежащие неподалёку трупы пандоровских бандитов.

− Потому что никто не может обижать моего кексика. Кроме меня, конечно.

Похоже, ты пытаешься улыбнуться, отвечаю тебе одной из своих самых обворожительных улыбок и вновь глажу по волосам.

− Тыковка… − Делаю глубокий вдох и произношу на выдохе прежде, чем успел бы передумать. — Ты — самое лучшее в моей жизни, после меня самого, конечно. Но ты тоже был невероятно крутым. — А после тише добавляю, убрав с лица улыбку. — А ещё ты не предавал меня, как это сделали однажды остальные идиоты.

Вот, наконец, ты улыбнулся, вернее, снова попытался выдать хоть какое-то подобие улыбки.

− Детка, я люблю тебя.

Наклоняюсь, чтобы поцеловать. Сквозь хрипы различаю едва слышимое:

− Я тоже люблю тебя, Джек.

Целую тебя нежно, как никогда не делал до этого, получается смазано и с привкусом крови. Впервые этот металлический вкус не влечёт за собой ни намёка на возбуждение. Сейчас он мне, на удивление, не нравится совсем.

− Самый нежный и, к сожалению, самый короткий поцелуй был только для тебя, Риззи. Ты правда был прекрасен, кексик.

Закрываю твои глаза, осторожно поднимаю твоё тело и уношу его, потому что ты достоин лучших похорон, а не участи стать кормом для скаггов.


End file.
